Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Trzecia wyprawa Don Kichota. Cyd Hamed Benengeli powiada, że pleban z balwierzem''balwierz'' — a. cyrulik, daw. osoba pełniąca funkcje fryzjera, kosmetyczki i pielęgniarza zarazem, zajmująca się goleniem zarostu, strzyżeniem włosów, przygotowywaniem kąpieli itp., a także wykonująca pospolite zabiegi, takie jak wyrywanie zębów czy upuszczanie krwi. przez miesiąc prawie nie zajrzeli do Don Kichota, a to z obawy, żeby sobie nie przypomniał dawnych bzików i żeby mu nie przyszła ochota na nowo je rozpocząć. Odwiedzali wszakże często ochmistrzynię i siostrzenicę, zalecając im zawsze, żeby starały się wynajdywać rozmaite rozrywki Don Kichotowi, żeby mu dawały do jedzenia posilne i zdrowe pokarmy, mięsa jak najwięcej, bo idzie głównie o pokrzepienie mózgu, z osłabienia którego wszystko złe widocznie wynikło. Kobiety zaręczały, że trzymają się tego przepisu i że na przyszłość trzymać się go będą z całą ścisłością, bo widzą dokładnie, że Don Kichot miewa chwile szczęśliwe, w których zdaje się być przy zupełnym rozumie. Niezmiernie ucieszyli się tym pleban z balwierzem, przypisując tak pożądany skutek swojemu zaklęciu, którego osnowę opisaliśmy poprzednio w pierwszej części, a ostatnim rozdziale tej wielkiej i prawdziwej historii. Nie wierzyli oni, żeby kiedy bądź całkowicie z tej choroby mógł się wydobyć, chcąc wszakże przekonać się osobiście o ile prawdą było, co im kobiety mówiły, postanowili odwiedzić go i zobaczyć, jak się też miewa. Umówili się przeto, żeby ani słówka przy nim nie pisnąć o błędnym rycerstwie, bo za lada dotknięciem niezabliźniona jeszcze rana łatwo rozognić się może. Tak nastrojeni, weszli do niego i zastali go siedzącego na łóżku w kaftanie zielonym kucbajowym, z czerwoną wyblakłą szlafmycą''szlafmyca'' (z niem.) — nakrycie głowy zakładane na noc, do snu. na głowie, tak znędzniałego i wychudłego, iż do mumii bardziej, niż do żyjącej istoty był podobny. Przyjął ich nader przyjacielsko, a na pytania o zdrowie odpowiadał bardzo roztropnie, przyzwoicie i z wielką uprzejmością za nie dziękował. Po dość długiej gawędce o różnych rzeczach rozmowa zeszła jakoś na politykę i sztukę rządzenia; mówiono wiele o rozmaitych reformach, potępiano jeszcze więcej, wykazywano bez miary nadużycia i niesprawiedliwości, praw stanowiono bez liku; słowem, każdy z trzech przyjaciół zdawał się być nowym prawodawcą, wielkim rodu ludzkiego dobroczyńcą, drugim Likurgiem lub poprawnej rasy Solonym, a wszyscy razem cały porządek rządowy i administracyjny kraju tak przenicowali i przerobili, jak kowal, kiedy weźmie sztabę żelaza i przy pomocy ognia wykuje z niej coś zupełnie nowego i potrzebnego. Don Kichot całą tę rozmowę prowadził tak rozsądnie, poważnie i głęboko, że obydwaj przyjaciele naprawdę wierzyć zaczęli w zupełny powrót jego do zdrowia i rozumu. Siostrzenica i ochmistrzyni, obecne tej rozmowie, zalewały się łzami radości jak bobry i nie wiedziały, jak Bogu dziękować, że pan ich tak ślicznie już na rozumie wyzdrowiał. Pleban wszakże, niezmiernie zdziwiony nagłą odmianą, chcąc się o jej stanowczości przekonać, zmienił nagle plan poprzednio ułożony i od niechcenia rozmowę naprowadził na świeże nowiny ze stolicy i dworu. Zdaniem jego, miała to być próba nieomylna stanu zdrowia pacjenta. Między innymi więc wspomniał, że Turcy z ogromną flotą wyprawiają się znów na chrześcijan; jest że to wiadomość niezawodna i nie wiadomo tylko, gdzie uderzy ta straszliwa burza. Całe chrześcijaństwo, przejęte zgrozą, garnie się pod sztandary, aby stawić opór bisurmańskim zagonom, a jego królewska mość król hiszpański kazał już uzbroić należycie wybrzeża Neapolu, Sycylii i Malty. Don Kichot odpowiedział na to: — Jego królewska mość działa jako przezorny i mądry wojownik, że zawczasu kraje swoje przeciw napadowi wroga ubezpiecza; gdyby wszakże chciał mnie posłuchać, podałbym mu radę, o której w tej chwili nikomu się nie śni zapewne. Pleban usłyszawszy te słowa, pomyślał sobie zaraz: Boże litościwy, biednyś ty mój Don Kichocie, nic nie pomoże, jak byłeś wariatem, tak i jesteś. Balwierz, to samo pomyślawszy, zapytał Don Kichota, jakaż by to była rada, robiąc uwagę, że zapewne należy do długiego szeregu owych rad, które każdy zza rękawa panującemu wysypuje, a wszystkie na nic się nie zdadzą. — Moja rada, mości golibrodo! — odparł dumnie Don Kichot — nie zza rękawa i na bardzo wiele zda się. — Ja też tego do was nie mówię, lecz tak tylko sobie, bo wiadomo z doświadczenia, że zwykle rady sypią się do tronu kopami, a żeby której posłuchać, to każda okazałaby się w skutku szkodliwa dla kraju i dla monarchy. — Wszystko to być może — rzecze Don Kichot — ale moja rada, mój mospanie, nie może być szkodliwa, bo jest do wykonania najłatwiejsza, najstosowniejsza i najmędrsza. — A toć nam ją wyjawcie co prędzej, mości Don Kichocie — odezwie się pleban. — A, tak! chcielibyście, żebym się wygadał, a moje myśli jutro już będzie wiedział pan gubernator Kastylii i cała zasługa mnie wydarta, a komu innemu przyznana zostanie. Znam ja się na tym, nie głupim. — Co do mnie, panie Don Kichocie — rzecze balwierz — możesz być pewien i przysięgam ci na wszystkie świętości, że ani królowi, ani żywej duszy, ani diabłu nawet, choćby się skręcił i pół słówka nie pisnę; przysięgam ci tak, bo się tej przysięgi nauczyłem z romansu o plebanie przedstawiającym królowi złodzieja, co mu ukradł sto dublonów i wygodnego muła człapaka. — Nie znam tego romansu — odpowie Don Kichot — i mniejsza o to skąd wziąłeś taką przysięgę; wierzę jej, bo wiem, mości balwierzu, żeś człowiek poczciwy. — A gdybyś go tak nie znał — rzecze pleban — to ja ręczę za niego, że gęby nie otworzy, chyba poziewając. — Ręczysz, ojcze duchowny? — rzecze na to Don Kichot — a któż mi ręczy za ciebie? — Za mnie ręczy mój stan i powołanie — odpowie pleban — które mi nakazują tajemnic dochować. — No! kiedy tak — zawoła Don Kichot — to wam powiem, do stu piorunów! że król jegomość niech każe tylko otrąbić po całym królestwie, ażeby wszyscy błędni rycerze, wędrujący po Hiszpanii, na wyznaczony dzień do dworu się stawili, a może być pewien, że choćby ich tylko dziesięciu stanęło, to i jednego z nich dosyć na starcie w proch całej potęgi bisurmańskiej, bez względu na jej wielkość. Cóż to myślicie, moi panowie, że to rzecz wielka i nowa, ażeby jeden błędny rycerz zmiótł od razu dwakroć stutysięczną armię, jakby jedną głowę tylko na karku miała? Kiedy nie wierzycie, weźcie którą bądź historię, czytajcie, a obaczycie, że tam pełno takich cudów! Przecieżem tego z palca nie wyssał, a na własną bym szkodę nie gadał; niech noby żył dziś tylko nieśmiertelny Don Beliami, albo który bądź z rycerzy Amadisa Galijskiego, o! niechby oni tu byli chciałbym wtedy widzieć, jakby bisurman się kręcił jakem rycerz! nie chciałbym w jego skórze siedzieć Ale Bóg się ulituje nad ludem swoim i ześle mu rycerza, co chociaż dawnym nie dorówna, tyle przecież będzie miał męstwa, że moc bisurmańska przed nim jak puch się rozwieje. Ty Boże! wiesz, co mówię i basta. — O Święty Jacku z pierogami! — wrzaśnie siostrzenica — a bodajem zmarniała, jeżeli wujaszkowi znów się nie zachciewa pójść na błędnego rycerza. — Czym byłem, tym będę — uroczyście odpowie Don Kichot — urodziłem się błędnym rycerzem i błędnym rycerzem umrę, niechaj Turczyn floty wysyła i chmurami dzicz sypie, to wszystko żarty, raz jeszcze powtarzam: Ty Boże, wiesz, co mówię. — Pozwólcie mi, miłościwy panie — odezwał się balwierz — bardzo o to dopraszam, opowiedz nam zdarzenie, które się kiedyś w Sewilli przytrafiło. — Jak się wam podoba, mości golibrodo — rzekł Don Kichot — gadajcie, kiedy wasza wola, my słuchać będziemy. I balwierz zaczął powieść następującą: — U Bonifratrów w Sewilli siedział człowiek, którego krewni umieścili tam jako wariata. Nie był to człowiek pospolity, bo w Osuna otrzymał stopień uniwersytecki licencjata, ale ludzie powiadali, że choćby go był i w Salamance otrzymał, to zawsze był niespełna rozumu. Po kilku latach zamknięcia, sprzykrzył sobie pan licencjat kozę i mając się za całkiem zdrowego, a przeto na wypuszczenie zasługującego, napisał do arcybiskupa list błagalny, bardzo roztropnie i pięknie, zaklinając go na miłosierdzie Boże, ażeby go raczył wydobyć ze szpitala, gdyż Pan Bóg ulitował się nad nim i rozum całkowicie mu przywrócił. Napisał dalej, że krewni tylko, chcąc mu majątek wydrzeć, trzymają go w domu obłąkanych i do śmierci stamtąd nie wypuszczać zamierzają. Arcybiskup, odebrawszy kilka takich listów, bardzo pięknie i rozsądnie napisanych, polecił jednemu z księży przybocznych, ażeby się od nadzorcy obłąkanych wywiedział, czy prawda, co on w nich pisze, i ażeby sam rozmówił się z nim, a przekonawszy się o dobrym stanie rozumu, natychmiast go z ciupy wypuścić kazał. Wysłany jałmużnik udał się do zawiadowcy szpitala i pytał się o stan zdrowia licencjata, na co ten mu odpowiedział, że jak był wariatem, tak jest ciągle w jak najlepsze, że czasami miewa chwile zupełnej przytomności, ale, że zawsze wraca mu wariacja, co łatwo, gdy zechce trudu tyle zadać sobie, sam sprawdzić może. Jałmużnik oświadczył, że chce sam doświadczenie z chorym odbyć. Poprowadzono go do izby licencjata; przeszło godzinę prowadził z nim rozmowę i przez cały ten przeciąg czasu ani śladu niezdrowych zmysłów dopatrzyć w nim nie mógł; przeciwnie nawet, tak go znalazł rozsądnym i dowcipnym, że ani wątpliwości już nie miał, że jest najzupełniej zdrów. W toku rozmowy skarżył się licencjat na nadzorcę szpitala, że chcąc się przypodobać krewnym jego i nie utracić świadomych mu przez nich względów, mówi o nim zawsze, że pomimo chwil przytomności zawsze cierpi pomieszanie. Utyskiwał najmocniej, że wrogiem jego prawdziwym i głównym jest wielki majątek, którego jest panem, gdyż krewni, chciwi nań i nieradzi pozbyć się go z rąk swoich, zawsze źle o nim mówią i zawzięcie przeczą, aby Bóg mu dozwolił wrócić do rozumu. Słowem, rozprawiał tak zdrowo i rozsądnie, że jałmużnik najzupełniej przekonany o niegodziwości krewnych jego i o jego należytym rozumie, postanowił wziąć go zaraz z sobą do arcybiskupa, ażeby sam upewnił się o stanie jego zdrowia, o którym już najmniejszej wątpliwości nie miał. Nadzorca wszelkimi siłami starał się odwieść jałmużnika od tego zamiaru; przestrzegał go uporczywie, że licencjat jest wariatem i że narobi sobie nieprzyjemności pomyłką; ale widząc, że na nic się nie przydają perswazje i że wyraźny rozkaz arcybiskupa daje władzę rozporządzenia licencjatem jałmużnikowi, kazał mu nareszcie wydać ubiór, w którym przybył, i przebranego oddał w ręce delegata, aby z nim robił co mu się podoba. Licencjat, pozbywszy się szpitalnej odzieży, uradowany, że ma już na sobie suknie rozumnego człowieka, uprosił jałmużnika, ażeby mu pozwolił pożegnać się ze swymi współtowarzyszami; zezwolił na to chętnie jałmużnik i sam mu towarzyszyć w tych wizytach postanowił, ażeby przy tej sposobności przyjrzeć się innym wariatom. Wiele osób, znajdujących się tam, poszło także z nimi. Gdy przybyli do klatki, w której siedział zamknięty wariat, miewający czasem chwile spokojne, licencjat przemówił do niego: — Bądź zdrów, bracie, czy nie masz mi czego polecić? Ja już wracam do domu. Bóg w nieograniczonej łasce swojej raczył mi wrócić rozum utracony, miłosierdzie Jego i na ciebie spadnie, mam tego niepłonną nadzieję; módl się tylko do Niego i miej w Nim ufność nieograniczoną; ja o tobie nie zapomnę i przysyłać ci będę często smaczne rzeczy do zjedzenia, bo jestem pewien, przesiedziawszy tu tyle czasu, że wariacja najczęściej idzie z próżnego żołądka i mózgu. Miej więc otuchę i nie rozpaczaj, w ciężkich dolegliwościach naszych, zwątpienie najgorzej podkopuje zdrowie i śmierć tylko przyśpiesza. W tej chwili inny wariat, siedzący w klatce naprzeciwko, słysząc taką przemowę, zerwał się nagle z trzcinowej maty, na której leżał bez koszuli, całkiem obnażony, i zaczął wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, pytając się, kto to jest ten, co odchodzi tak wyleczony doskonale i taki mądry. — Ja odchodzę już, bracie — odpowiedział mu licencjat — bo nie ma tu czego siedzieć więcej, gdyż Bóg łaskę swą spuścił na mnie. — Pomiarkuj się i nie pleć koszałek-opałek, księże — odparł na to wariat — nie daj się szatanowi mamić, wróć lepiej do ciupy, z której wylazłeś i poczekaj nim wyjdziesz. — A to dlaczego? — zagadnie licencjat — kiedym już zdrów jak się należy i aż nadto pewien jestem, że nigdy tu wracać nie będę potrzebował. — Ha! ha! tyś zdrów jak się należy — krzyknie furiat — doskonałyś, bratku, bawisz mnie! ale przysięgam na Jowisza piorunowego, którego żywym obrazem jestem tu na ziemi, że takie cięgi sprawię niegodziwej Sewilli za zbrodnię, którą popełnia, uznając cię za człowieka zdrowych zmysłów i wolność ci wracając, że popamięta karę moją na wieki wieków amen. Wiesz dobrze, mój ty miluchny wikareczku, że mam po temu władzę i potęgę, bo wiesz, że ja jestem wielki Jowisz, że w prawicy dzierżę straszliwe pioruny i w jednym mgnieniu oka, gdy mi się spodoba, świat cały w perzynę obrócić mogę. Ale nie chcę być tak surowy, nie będę tak srogo karcił głupiego ludu tego; poprzestanę na tym, że na miasto, przedmieścia i na wszystkie przyległe im ziemie spuszczę trzyletnią suszę palącą, bez kropli jednej deszczu i to od chwili, w której to mówię, aż do upływu całkowitego terminu, nieodwołalnie i ostatecznie przeze mnie wyznaczonego. Aha! to ty masz być wolny, wyleczony i mądry, a ja jestem wariat, chory i w ciupie! O! na siarczyste pioruny moje, będziecie wy mieli deszcz, ale chyba jak ja się powieszę! Wszyscy z wielką uwagą wysłuchali tego dytyrambu wariata, a licencjat, wziąwszy jałmużnika za rękę, rzekł do niego: — Miłościwy panie, nie lękaj się gróźb tego wariata, bo kiedy on jest Jowiszem i nie chce wam dać deszczu, to ja jestem Neptunem, bogiem i ojcem wszystkich wód świata, a kiedy rozkażę, słuchać mnie muszą i będę wam zsyłał deszcz kiedy mi się spodoba i kiedy tego okaże się potrzeba. — Ha! ha! mości Neptunie — odparł jałmużnik — toś to ty taki, winszuję! no, ale może lepiej nie drażnić Jowisza, zostań więc jeszcze na czas jakiś w swojej izbie, a my kiedy indziej po ciebie tu przyjdziemy. Nadzorca szpitala i inni obecni nie mogli się wstrzymać od śmiechu, a jegomość jałmużnik nie wiedział, czy się gniewać o to, czy nie. Koniec końców ściągnięto z licencjata suknie, którymi się pysznił, obleczono go na powrót w kaftan szpitalny i zamknięto jak niepysznego. I oto cała historia. — Toż to to, co ci tak pilno było opowiedzieć, mości golibrodo — odezwie się Don Kichot — i co niby miało też być tak do rzeczy stosowne? A mości brzytewko, miły mój skrobibrodo! jakaż to bieda, kiedy ślepy zapragnie o kolorach rozprawiać! To ty i tego nie wiesz, mój dobrodzieju, że wszelkie porównania i zastosowania jednych umysłów do drugich, męstwa do męstwa innego, albo piękności, albo rodowitości rozmaitych wiedzy z sobą, zawsze są nieprzyzwoite, nieprzystojne i zawsze psu na budę się nie zdały? Nie udaję się ja za kapłana, mój mości panie, ani za mędrka się nie kwapię uchodzić; chciałbym tylko z całego serca świat przekonać, jak głupio sobie poczyna, że nie myśli o przywróceniu błędnego rycerstwa. Zresztą, co mam w bawełnę obwijać, widzę już, jak na dłoni, że nędzny wiek nasz niegodzien jest posiadać zaszczytów, którymi dawne słynęły wieki, kiedy błędni rycerze stawali w obronie państw, bronili cnót dziewic, wspierali sieroty i wdowy, karcili pysznych, a nagradzali dobrych. Dzisiejsi wojownicy wolą jedwabne i złociste stroiki, niż ciężkie kirysy''kirys'' — zbroja osłaniająca tors (górną część ciała). i żelazne koszule. Któż dziś potrafi w pełnym rynsztunku przepędzać noce wśród puszcz i lasów, lub znosić skwary i trzaskające mrozy? Któż dzisiaj, wsparty nieruchomo na spisie, ani drgnąwszy w łęku, umie cierpieć głód, pragnienie, niewywczas''niewywczas'' — niewygoda, brak wypoczynku. i wszelkie życia wygody z pogodnym znosić czołem? Gdzież dziś wojownik, co przebywszy dalekie góry i odwieczne lasy, gdy stanie na wybrzeżach morskich, rzuci się śmiało w nędzne czółenko, bez masztu, żagli, wioseł i majtków i puści się nieustraszenie, choć widzi przed sobą wzburzone morze, choć spienione bałwany miotają nim pod niebiosa lub w niezgłębione pogrążają go otchłanie. A rycerz prawdziwy nie lęka się burzy, za nic ma niebezpieczeństwa, rzuca się na oślep, fala go niesie i w mgnienia oka, kiedy ani się spodziewa, wysadza go na brzegi o trzy tysiące mil od miejsca, z którego wypłynął, na brzeg bezludny, nieznany, gdzie kroczy śmiało i dokonywa dzieł tak wielkich i nadzwyczajnych, że chwała ich, na spiżu wyryta, służy potem za wzór i pomnik potomnym wiekom. Widzę ja aż nadto dobrze, że niewieścia miękkość i niecna niedołężność dziś popłacają, to modne teraz przymioty, bezkarnie wynoszące głowę nad znoje, trudy i męską wytrwałość. Prawdziwe męstwo nie ma już żadnej zasługi, nie przynosi chwały; nikt go już nawet odróżnić nie umie od czelnej dzisiejszych junaków nadętości, waleczne zawodzących popisy przy stole i pannach; zniedołężnienie i ciemnota podały w pogardę zacne rycerza rzemiosło, którym zawsze chlubili się i jaśnieli błędni rycerze. Powiedzcież mi, gdzież znajdziecie dzielniejszego i szlachetniejszego młodziana, jak Amadis z Galii? gdzież udatniejszego kawalera jak Palmerin z Oliwy? kto zrówna w słodyczy i uprzejmości Tyrantowi Białemu? Pokażcie mi kawalera układniejszego od Sizwara z Grecji, męża liczniejszymi okrytego bliznami i tęższymi władnącego ciosami jak Don Belianis? waleczniejszego i zuchwalszego nad Periona z Galii? kto mi wymieni tak śmiałego i natarczywego wojownika jak Feliks Mars z Hirkanii, albo serce wznioślejsze i szczersze jak Esplaudiana, albo żołnierza tak dzielnego, jak Cirongilio z Francji? Widzieliście kogo dumniejszego odwagą od Radomonta, przezorniejszego i wytrawniejszego od króla Sobrina, żwawszego do czynu od Renauda, albo Rolandowi w boju równego? Czyż są gdzie na świecie tacy, co by ich męstwo i wytworność porównać można z Rogierem, od którego książęta Ferrary ród wiodą, jak o tym świadczy Turpin w Kosmografii? Wszyscy ci mężowie, mój dobrodzieju, i wielkie mnóstwo innych, których bym ci tu jeszcze mógł wyliczyć, byli rycerzami błędnymi, byli świecznikami, gwiazdami wszelkiego rycerstwa i takich to radziłbym królowi jegomości powołać do siebie, jeżeli chce się z Turczynem krótko rozprawić i tak go przepłoszyć, że ani się obejrzy, jak wróci, skąd przyszedł i swoich się nie doliczy. Bajcie sobie, co chcecie, a ja przecież w chałupie siedzieć nie będę, chociażby dobrodziej jałmużnik po mnie nie przyszedł, albo Jowisz, jak waćpan skrobibroda powiada, deszczu poskąpił; ja tam na niego zważać nie myślę, powiadam, że deszcz być musi, jak zechcę, to padać będzie i koniec. Widzisz, mości balwierzu, żem ci trafił w cetno''cetno'' — dziś: sedno.; masz kiedyś chciał, ażebyś nie myślał, że ja nie wiem, do czego piłeś. — Jako żywo, mości panie Don Kichocie — odpowie balwierz — ani mi w głowie nie postało czym bądź urazić waszmości; Bogiem się w tym świadczę i nie masz się co waszmość na mnie gniewać. — Gniewać się albo nie gniewać, nikt mnie uczyć nie będzie, wiem co do mnie należy. Tu zabrał głos pleban, który dotąd ani się odezwał tylko ciągle słuchał: — Mości panowie, dotąd uszy moje tylko czuwały, a ust nie otworzyłem, i chciałbym być objaśnionym w pewnej wątpliwości, którą mi nastręczyła mowa imci pana Don Kichota. — Możesz przecież, mój dobrodzieju, mówić szczerze i ulżyć sobie w tej wątpliwości, kiedy ci się podoba — powie Don Kichot. — Kiedy taka wola wasza — ciągnął dalej pleban — to powiem wam, że najbardziej mi to w głowie dokucza, iż na żaden żywy sposób przekonać siebie nie mogę, ażeby wszyscy ichmościowie, błędni rycerze, o których waszmość dopiero co mówiłeś, kiedy bądź po świecie, jako żywi ludzie z kości i ciała chodzili, i, Bogiem a prawdą, przyznam się, że poczytuję ich historie za czcze baśnie, na uciechę jeno wymyślone przez próżniaków, co nic lepszego do roboty nie mieli. — Otóż to mi dopiero dobrodziej, mylisz się grubo — żwawo odeprze Don Kichot — wielu ludzi w ten błąd popada i nie wierzy, że tacy rycerze na świecie byli. Nieraz ja już musiałem o to odbywać dysputy; prawda, żem nie zawsze zdołał przekonać przeciwników, bo są ludzie tak niewierni i uparci, że z nimi ani rusz; ale wiele razy zdołałem przecież wyjść zwycięsko i niejednego przekonać dowodami jak słońce jasnymi o tej prawdzie tak oczywistej i jawnej, że mógłbym prawie przysiąc, jako na własne oczy widziałem Amadisa z Galii. Był to, panie, chłop rosły, co się zowie, a na twarzy bieluchny, rumiany, z brodą czarną, piękną, a w oczach miał coś razem słodkiego i surowego; gadać wiele nie lubił, a do gniewu był skory, jak siarka do ognia, tylko, że prędko się znów opamiętał. Mógłbym wam tak samo, jak Amadisa, opisać i innych wszystkich rycerzy błędnych, co żyli w świecie, bo z ich dziejów, czynów i charakterów łatwo sobie utworzyć wyobrażenie rysów, cerę ich twarzy, wzrost, postawę i całą osobę. — Mości Don Kichocie — odezwie się balwierz — jakiego też wzrostu był olbrzym Morgant? — Rozmaite są zdania co do tego, czy byli na świecie olbrzymi, czy nie — odpowie Don Kichot. — Ale Pismo Święte, które jest nieomylne, uczy nas, że byli olbrzymi, wspominając o owym Filistynie Goliacie, co był półósma łokcia wysoki. W Sycylii także znaleziono kości ludzkie, świadczące, że ci, co je mieli, musieli być wielcy jak wieże, co łatwo z geometrii się okazuje. Z tym wszystkim ręczyć nie mogę, aby Morgant był bardzo rosły, a nawet zdaje mi się, że nie musiał być bardzo wielki, bo historia o nim wspomina, że częstokroć sypiał pod dachem, a jeżeli mógł się zmieścić do domu, to nie mógł być tak bardzo potężny. — A prawda — odezwie się pleban, wielce rozochocony tymi banialukami Don Kichota i chcąc wyciągnąć go dalej, zapytał zaraz — a jakie też twarze mieli Renaud i Roland, mości Don Kichocie, i tych dwustu parów, co to wszyscy byli błędnymi rycerzami; jak też oni wyglądali? — Renaud niezawodnie miał rysy twarzy szerokie, cerę rumianą i czerstwą, oczy żywe, ognia pełne i wyłupiaste; temperamentu był strasznie gwałtownego, obraźliwy, zadziorny i zawsze stawał w obronie rabusiów, złodziejów i innych tego kalibru ludzi. Roland, albo Rotolam, albo Orland (bo historia nadaje mu te trzy rozmaite imiona), był niewątpliwie wzrostu średniego, barczysty, krępy i niezgarbiony, na twarzy ogorzały, z brodą rudą, cały porosły, w spojrzeniu groźny, małomówny, ale mimo to grzeczny i uczciwy. — A jeżeli Roland tak wyglądał — rzecze pleban — to się wcale nie dziwię, że Angelika wolała Medora niż jego, bo tamten był młody, ładny, miły itd. — Ta Angelika, mości plebanie — odrzekł Don Kichot — to była wietrznica, ladaco, wariatka, sowizdrzałka, słynąca po świecie nie tyle może z piękności, co z bezczelności swojej i głośna rozwiązłością, nie dbała o dobrą sławę, goniąca jedynie za rozkoszami, wzgardziła królami i książętami, a lekceważąc najdzielniejszych i najznakomitszych rycerzy, wybrała sobie na amanta hajduka bez imienia i zasługi, tym jedynie zalecającego się''zalecać się czymś'' (daw.) — mieć jakąś zaletę., że wytrwale i wiernie przyjaźni jej dochowywał. Nieśmiertelny Ariost, co tak szeroko piękność jej opiewał, zamilkł o niej całkiem, odkąd ten wybór niegodny zrobiła, i nie chcąc już nawet wspomnieć, co się z nią potem działo (a zapewne nic dobrego), zakończył historię jej tymi dwoma wierszami. Może też kiedyś dokładniejsze pióro Skreśli jej dzieje.... Jak powiedział, tak się stało. Dlatego to poetów nazywają wieszczami, że tak prorokować umieją, bo istotnie niedawno jakiś rymopis andaluzyjski napisał poemat o łzach Angeliki, a drugi znów poeta głośny, a jedyny w Hiszpanii, opiewał piękność jej niezrównaną. — Powiedzcież mi też, mości Don Kichocie — zagadnie balwierz — czy nie znalazł się ani jeden poeta, co by przecież przyciął ostrą satyrą tej Angelice, na której chwałę tylu się zdobywało? — Nie ma wątpliwości — odpowie Don Kichot — że jeżeli Sakrypunt i Roland byli poetami, to musieli pięknie ją odmalować, bo to rzecz zwyczajna, że wzgardzeni kochankowie mszczą się na swoich damach paszkwilami i satyrami; ale to rzecz niegodna, mimochodem powiedziawszy, serca szlachetnego. Ja jednak dotąd nie widziałem i nie znam żadnego pisma przeciw Angelice, choć ona cały świat prawie do góry nogami przewróciła. — A to cud doprawdy! — wtrącił pleban. Śród tej rozmowy uderzył ich nagły hałas i krzyk mocny siostrzenicy i ochmistrzyni, które przed chwilą zeszły na podwórze; urwała się więc rozmowa, a rozmawiający pobiegli obaczyć, co się tam dzieje. ----